cartoonnetworkfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy
The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy en Hispanoamérica, Las Macabras Aventuras de Billy y Mandy en España) es una serie animada creada por Maxwell Atoms y retransmitida en Cartoon Network. En la serie, los dos personajes principales, Billy y Mandy, han obligado a La Muerte, Puro Hueso a ser su mejor amigo para siempre después de ganar una apuesta relacionada con el hámster enfermo de Billy, Señor Cariñoso. Originalmente llamado Malo y Siniestro, la serie era una combinación de dos series en uno. En cada programa había un capítulo de la serie Malo con Carne que fue puesto entre dos capítulos de The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. En 2003, Cartoon Network decidió emitir cada serie por separado. Malo con Carne fue cancelado posteriormente. Actualmente en cada episodio aparece una introducción al comienzo y al final del programa. Y también es uno de los programas más vistos de la última década, compitiendo con otras series animadas de Cartoon Network y también con otros de Nickelodeon. La existencia de la serie es, en gran parte, el resultado de una encuesta realizada entre el público vía Internet los días 24 y 25 de agosto del 2000. Las tres opciones finales eran Malo y Siniestro, Jones, el Robot, y Longhair & Doubledome, (De los cuales Robot Jones fue una serie a pesar de haber perdido, mientras que Longhair & Doubledome terminó siendo sólo un corto). Dentro de los tres, ganó Grim & Evil. La primera temporada apareció en Cartoon Network en 2001 (En Estados Unidos). El Universo ficticio de Grim & Evil El universo de Billy y Mandy es también el universo de Malo con Carne al que se conoce como El Universo de Grim & Evil. En el capítulo de la 3ª temporada, Skarred for Life, el General Ernecio le dice a Billy que una organización compró el ejército de Héctor Con Carne para dominar el mundo sin tener competencia, lo que vendría a ser el final de Malo Con Carne, y después de ese episodio, Skarr comenzó a ser un personaje recurrente en la serie como el vecino de Billy (a quien Skarr odia porque siempre destruye su jardín). En el inicio del programa, la sorpresa principal son las introducciones, que en algunos casos llegan a ser semiadultas, por ejemplo: "La evolución no toma a ningún preso" (Mandy), "El dinero es la raíz de todo malvado" (Mandy), "La esperanza se pierde en el desesperado" (Mandy), "El romance está para los débiles" (Mandy), "El control de la mente no funciona en la gente que piensa" (Eris), "La soledad humana es sólo temor a la vida" (Grim). En la serie se observan parodias de Harry Potter, Scooby Doo, obras de Lovecraft, etc. Otro tema frecuente que parodia son las obras de Frank Herbert durante episodios enteros. Spin-Off Artículo principal: Underfist Maxwell Atoms anunció un spin-off de Billy y Mandy, llamado Underfist (Puño de Acero en Latinoamérica, Super-Puño en España), protagonizado por personajes que hasta ahora, han sido secundarios en la serie, como Hoss Delgado, el General Skarr, Fred Fredburger, Irwin y Jeff. Billy, Mandy y Grim hacen breves apariciones. Según Atoms, la serie será "muy diferente a Billy y Mandy", ya que cuenta con una técnica de animación y dibujo diferente, una técnica que no se veía en las series de este universo desde la 2ª temporada de Evil Con Carne. La película que introduce a la nueva serie fue estrenada en Cartoon Network el 12 de octubre en América. En España se estrenó el 31 de octubre. Maxwell Atoms anunció hacer dos películas más de Underfist, aunque, por el momento sólo ha confirmado una, Underfist Versus the Dinosaurs. La otra mencionó que podría llamarse Underfist Againist the Astrovampires. Controversia * Una controversia en la serie es el sexismo por parte de los hombres (una controversia encontrada en otras series como Las Chicas Superpoderosas y muchos otros): Billy e Irwin le dicen a Mandy que ella no puede hacer algo con ellos porque es una chica, entonces ellos demuestran su propia ineptitud o ella les demuestra superioridad. * Otra controversia es la violencia por parte de Mandy, porque ella siempre le pega a Billy y a Irwin por hacer algo que a ella no le gusta o algo inapropiado. Canciones Durante la serie ha habido canciones, de las cuales, dos fueron hechas por el grupo musical Voltaire. * Opening Theme (Malo y Siniestro) * Opening Theme (Billy & Mandy) * Ending Theme (Malo y Siniestro) * Ending Theme (Billy & Mandy) * Brains! (Cantada en "Little Rock of Horrors" por "Voltaire") * Pie in the Sky (Cantada en "The Pie Who Loved Me" de Malo Con Carne) * Somewhere Over the Rainbow (Cantada en "My Fair Mandy") * Keeper of the Reaper (Canción) (Cantada en "Keeper of the Reaper") * Land of the Dead (Cantada en "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" por "Voltaire") * Scary-O (Cantada en "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure") * Frere Jacques Fred Fredburger Style (Cantada en "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure") * Boogie Wonderland (Cantada en "Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure" por "Earth Wind and Fire") * Give Up (Cantada en Underfist) * Trick or Treater Eaters (Cantada en Underfist) * Tema de Underfist (Cantada en Underfist)Categoría:Series concluídas Categoría:Series Categoría:Series Animadas